


My Fickle Anatomy

by DiscoSheets



Category: Archer - Fandom
Genre: Anal Fingering, Denial, M/M, Post Season Four, Queer disabled character, Sex Addiction, Social drinking, Spoilers, cybrogs, pre-Vice
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-11
Updated: 2015-05-23
Packaged: 2018-03-30 03:28:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3921250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DiscoSheets/pseuds/DiscoSheets
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Fic title is from a song off of Skittish's (kickass) 2010 double album, the Perfect Shade of Green.  Said song is on my Cyray playlist.  Please check out  Skittish!</p><p>Don't hesitate to send me prompts for more Cyray fics.</p></blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Okay so what if he was a sex addict? Since when did liking something make you an addict? Archer liked sex and Lana definitely liked sex. Mallory must have still been mad at him or probably it was Archer still sore abut dating Lana. He had whispered into his mother's ear that it might be good for Cyril to be discreetly checked into clinic for his ‘addiction’.

And when he came back, he was expected to attend a baby shower for the bastard son of whore that Archer had sired. And Lana has the gall to actaully consider his sperm unworthy of her rotting eggs?

What gives her the right to judge him, him like that? 

Doesn't she know how much it hurts?

“It's all so unfair! And now I’ll have to go to another baby shower for another kid whose dad wouldn't ever be around for him…or her…or xem…” Cyril's eyes were sharp and shiney as he ranted. 

He trailed off near the end, knowing his drinking partner, Ray Gillette has heard this same story a million times, figuratively. But Ray still laughed at him sixty percent of the time. Cyril had intially offered to come over after the Sealab debacle to help Ray with housework and consolidating some of Ray's debt. Ray couldn't really refuse the help, or the company for that matter. And Cyril also enjoyed spending time with Ray. He was a way better field agent than Archer. Cyril liked the things the man was willing to do for him. And to him. 

Ray composed himself (except his eyes, they were laughing) and said, "You're a progressive Cyril, I got hand it to you..." He paused, laying one hand lightly on Cyril's belt. "If you would be interested in that…"

"Yeah, I guess you do, but of course only if you want to," Cyril stammed.

"So just hand stuff or?"

"Can we use the bed this time?" Cyril asked.  
"Only if you carry me." Ray said.


	2. Chapter 2

Cyril grunted as he lifted Ray over his shoulder. He couldn't resist giving Ray's ass a firm squeeze. Had he only imagined it or did Ray's hands ball up into fists? They made the short trip to Ray's bedroom and Cyril set Ray down on the imported Japanese bedspread, he had to shoo one of Ray's cats out of the room, shutting the door behind it with his knee. Cyril briefly wondered how many other men has been in this room, but he pushed that thought down. It was about time he got laid. Hand jobs on a couch didn't count in Cyril's mind.  
Ray traced one hand across Cyril's thigh while Cyril stood there, trembling and blushing.  
Cyril cleared his throat and said. "I know there was talk about a handjob."  
"Well, innuendo." Ray said as he continued to stroked Cyril's I thigh. "So if you didn't want a handie, what were you thinking about instead?"  
"Oh and still want that handjob, but I'd like you to finger me too." Said Cyril. He never struggled asking for what he wanted. Not when it came to sex.  
It was easy for him,  
"Yeah alright, can you get my chair please, I don't think I'll be able to do this lying down."  
Cyril had left before he had even finished speaking. Ray sighed and reached over to the bedside table for some supplies.

**Author's Note:**

> Fic title is from a song off of Skittish's (kickass) 2010 double album, the Perfect Shade of Green. Said song is on my Cyray playlist. Please check out Skittish!
> 
> Don't hesitate to send me prompts for more Cyray fics.


End file.
